The Glory of the Weaks
This is the seventeenth case made by MrKors71 an the sixth in the monetary center. Case Background The victim was an important bunissesman called Wayne Poletery, who was found dead in his factory inside a machine. The killer was one of his employees, Darren Kimpbel Wayne was a selfish, greedy and cruel man who didn't pay his employees correctly but very respected for the community. Darren was one of his employees and was tired of working for Wayne, striving to impress your boss watching his companion Lina won all the credit. So, one day, with the help of another employee, Neo Murvei, Darren hanged Wayne with a belt and put him in one of the factory machine Darrel was sentenced to 30 years in jail for the murder of Wayne, and Neo was sentenced to 18 years for participating in the murder Victim *'Wayne Poletery '(Found dead in his factory died by hanging) Murder Weapon *'Belt' Killer *'Darren Kimpbel' Suspects *'Hayley Poletery '(Wife of the Deceased) Age: 32 Height: 5'9 Weight: 136 lbs. Eyes: Blue Blood: AB- Profile *The suspect doesn't play drums *The suspect takes nitroglycerin pills *The suspect eats popcorn Appearance *The suspect wears green clothes ---- *'Apollon Herks '(Senator) Age: 36 Height: 6'3 Weight: 169 lbs. Eyes: Grey Blood: AB- Profile *The suspect doesn't play drums *The suspect doesn't take nitroglycerin pills *The suspect eats popcorn Appearance *The suspect doesn't wear green clothes ---- *'Darren Kimpbel '(Victim's Employee) Age: 54 Height: 5'7 Weight: 165 lbs. Eyes: Green Blood: AB- Profile *The suspect plays drums *The suspect takes nitroglycerin pills *The suspect eats popcorn Appearance *The suspect wears green clothes ---- *'Neo Murvei '(Victim's Employee) Age: 44 Height: 5'6 Weight: 154 lbs. Eyes: Blue Blood: AB+ Profile *The suspect plays drums *The suspect takes nitroglycerin pills *The suspect eats popcorn Appearance *The suspect wears green clothes ---- *'Lina Sanders '(Victim's Employee) Age: 34 Height: 5'6 Weight: 143 lbs. Eyes: Green Blood: A+ Profile *The suspect plays drums *The suspect doesn't take nitroglycerin pills *The suspect eats popcorn Appearance *The suspect doesn't wear green clothes ---- Killer's Profile *The killer plays drums *The killer takes nitroglycerine pills *The killer eats popcorn *The killer wears green clothes *The killer's blood type is AB- Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Factory Hall (Result: Victim's Body, Handbag, Wallet) *Autopsy the Victim's Body (18:00:00) (KP: The killer plays drums) *Examine Handbag (Result: Cellphone) *Examine Cellphone (Result: Code Deciphered) *Analyze Victim's Cellphone (06:00:00) *Talk with the victim's wife about the murder *Examine Wallet (Result: Torn Photo) *Examine Torn Photo (Result: Victim's Photo) *Talk with Apollon about the victim *Investigate Bunnissesman Office (Clues: Trash Bag) *Examine Trash Bag (Result: Faded Paper) *Examine Faded Paper (Result: Credit Card Bill) *Analyze Bill (06:00:00) (KP: The killer takes nitroglycerin pills) *Go to Next Chapter (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Mansion Entrace (Clues: Briefcase) *Examine Briefcase (Result: Code Unlocked) *Analyze Briefcase (09:00:00) *Talk with Darren about the victim *Talk with Neo about the victim *Talk with Lina about the victim *Investigate Factory Machines (Clues: Trash Bag, Broken Picture) *Examine Trash Bag (Result: Belt) *Analyze Belt (06:00:00) (KP: The killer eats popcorn) *Examine Broken Picture (Result: Factory Rules) *Analyze Rules (06:00:00) (KP: The killer wears green clothes) *Investigate Masion Entrace (Clues: Torn Paper) *Examine Torn Paper (Result: Divorce Document) *Analyze Document (06:00:00) *Talk with Hayley about the divorce *Go to Next Chapter (No stars) Chapter 3 *Stop Neo from fall down the door *Investigate Office Roof (Clues: Locker, Broken Wood) *Examine Locker (Result: Code Deciphered) *Analyze Documents (06:00:00) *Examine Richmen's Club Document (Result: Apollon Document) *Talk with Apollon about the Richman's Club *Examine Broken Wood (Result: Lina's Photo) *Examine Lina's Photo (Result: Employee of the Year Photo) *Congrats Lina for the recognition *Talk with Darren about the competiton *See why Hayley is so stressed *Investigate Masion Garden (Clues: Bloody Buckle) *Analyze Buckle (06:00:00) (KP: The killer's blood type is AB-) *Arrest Killer *Go to Additional Investigation (No stars) Additional Investigation *Talk with Lina about the factory *Investigate Factory Hall (Clues: Faded Paper) *Examine Faded Paper (Result: Victim's Will) *Analyze Will (06:00:00) *Give the will to Lina (Reward: 40 XP) *See why Apollon is in the factory *Investigate Bunnissesman Office (Clues: Full Drawer) *Examine Full Drawer (Result: Richmen's Club Membership) *Analyze Membership (06:00:00) *Give the membership to Apollon (Reward: Burger) *Stop Hayley from commiting suicide *Investigate Mansion Entrace (Result: Torn Photo) *Examine Torn Photo (Result: Wedding Photo) *Give the photo back to Hayley (Reward: Light Green Shirt/'Classy Haircut') *Go to Next Case (1 star) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:MrKors71 Cases